I Win Black
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Sirius Black is in love with his best friend's fiancé, Lily Evans. When he confronts her, and tells her about how much he loves her on her wedding day to James Potter, how does James react?


**I Win Black** – Rating **T**

Summary – **Sirius Black is in love with his best friend's fiancé, Lily Evans. When he confronts her, and tells her about how much he loves her on her wedding day to James Potter, how does James react?**

Pairings – **James/Lily, Sirius/Lily**

Warnings – **Contains mentions of usage of love potions. Also contains bashing of James, Charlus and Dorea Potter.**

 _A/N - This is a story I wrote 6 months ago which I had been holding back on my Hard Drive._

- **I Win Black** -

 **Godrics Hollow Church, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **16 August 1979**

It was an hour before the wedding that the majority of the Marauders were waiting for, the wedding between James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Evans. Lily was sitting on a chair in the brides waiting room, shaking. She wasn't shaking because of nerves, but because something, to her didn't feel right.

She grabbed a shot glass containing a Muggle Vodka brand called Smirnoff, a Vodka that Lily liked to drink in times of stress, like when she had found out her parents, Hugo and Rose Evans had died, when she saw her fiancés best man, Sirius Black, came into the room looking extremely downtrodden.

"What is wrong with you Sirius?" Lily asked, having noticed his face. "I thought you would have been happy for James and I?"

"Leave it Lily. If I tell you what's wrong, James will find out and, to be honest, I don't want to betray my best friend." Sirius said, shocked at how Lily had been able to read him. "Anyway, after today, it won't matter."

"What won't matter Sirius? I swear on my life and magic that I will not tell James anything that you say to me." Lily said, her heart beating heavily. She realised that the problem with the wedding was that she was not in love with Sirius, not James.

"It won't matter Lily. James and his Love Potions have won the woman that I love…loved." Sirius said, hugging the redhead. "I tried to stop him once and failed, he obliviated me, him and Remus did. I was stupid enough to not realise that he is just like my great-uncle Charlus, a bloody arsehole who thinks that Muggleborns like you are to be used."

Lily saw as the person who she actually loved, her feelings true to herself as she had been separated from her fiancé overnight meaning that she had not been dosed by a potion, bear himself to her completely.

"I am in love with you Lily Evans. I wished that I could have been the groom instead of the best man." Sirius said, looking at the woman who he loved. "I wanted to say it Sixth Year, but when I told Remus, he went and told James and together they obliviated me."

"But…but how can you remember all these things when you were obliviated?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to let you into a secret Lily. When I went for my interview for the Auror position, Moody made me take a potion that he had created years ago, a potion which showed if any memories were taken away." Sirius said, kissing Lily on the temple, unaware that James Potter was standing in the doorway, listening, about to make him forget what he had said to Lily. "If you want to leave the wedding, leave James, I am sure my grandfather would be able to loan us a room in Black Manor."

Lily mentally weighed up the options, knowing that she would prefer to leave with Sirius. Just as she got up, she saw James in the doorway, his wand in hand, aiming at the two of them.

"Obliviate."

As James Potter took his best friend out of the room, away from his fiancé who he would deal with later, he had only one thought. ' _I win Black._ '

- **I Win Black** -

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** – One-shot

 **Status** \- Complete

 **Distribution -** FFN, AO3

 **Story ID –** 237

 **Publish Date –** 09/12/2016


End file.
